


Cigarette Smoke and Upside-down Kisses

by maenadmermaid



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Shotgunning, idk if its called shotgunning if you're doing it with cigs but thats what i'm calling it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maenadmermaid/pseuds/maenadmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they separated, Axel rose slightly before blowing the breath of smoke he was holding into the blond’s face with a grin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarette Smoke and Upside-down Kisses

It was a warm, sunny day. The curtains and windows were open, letting the sun light up the house. There was an easy breeze coming from the windows, gently shifting blond hair. A hand raised to push stray strands away from blue eyes.

Stretched across the couch, his shoulders against an armrest, Roxas was making quick work of the book he’d picked up at the library the previous day. In the distance, he could hear his fiancé listening to music. It was soft, but he could just make out a familiar tune. A soft wind flipped his page prematurely, and Roxas turned back to where he was but dogeared the page, deciding to take a break. 

“Axel,” He called through the house, knowing he wouldn’t have to say it too loudly. There was a beat before the music he heard got loud enough for him to hear clearly. He didn’t know the name of the band or song, but it wasn’t shocking at all. Axel listened to a bit of everything, but he’d had a playlist of this particular band on repeat for about a week now. Roxas leaned his head back, resting his cranium against the armrest and watching the hallway entrance. Axel emerged from that entrance, a cigarette between his lips. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing much,” Axel responded, leaning on the wall next to the couch. “I was just getting ready to come in and bug you, actually.” They both smiled at that, Axel exhaling smoke slowly. Roxas watched the other openly, admiring his other half in the sunlight. His eyes were bright and calm, and his hair looked like wildfire. His breath was pale grey smoke coming off of the flames.

“Then come do nothing much with me.” Roxas invited. The redhead didn’t hesitate to push off the wall, inhaling one more time before taking the stick from his mouth and leaning down to his other half. They kissed softly, locks of Axel’s fire licking at Roxas’s cheeks. When they separated, Axel rose slightly before blowing the breath of smoke he was holding into the blond’s face with a grin.

Roxas rolled his eyes and waved the smoke away, too used to that trick to lose his smile. “Very attractive, Peter Parker.” He said in reference to the upside down kiss, earning an amused ‘hmm,’ from the other. The hand that was previously fanning away smoke reached to take Axel’s own hand and brought it to his lips, taking a long drag from the stick. He held it in his lungs, the hand touching Axel traveling all the way up his arm, to his shoulder, then to rest on the back of his neck. He gently pulled Axel downward, kissed him again, and exhaled the smoke from his lungs into the other’s. It took Axel a moment to realize what was trying to be achieved, but understood soon enough to inhale what was being given to him.

When their second kiss ended Axel exhaled slowly, to the side rather than in Roxas’ face this time. There was a bit of color in his cheeks, making Roxas feel more than a little smug. “Where the hell’d you learn that?” The younger of the two shrugged lazily.

**Author's Note:**

> this is lame and self indulgent sorry  
> this is actually a rewrite of something i did when i was probably 12


End file.
